Laxus' Crush
by The May Waters
Summary: Four mages seem to stumble across Fairy Tail by chance, but they might be looking for something a little more.


**Note: Happy Birthday Kaylove75!**

* * *

Laxus' Crush

"Is there three or four of them?" Someone whispered as Laxus took a seat at his normal table in the guild hall. His eyes narrowed as he focused in on their conversation.

"I'm sure there's four,"

"All new?"

"Yeah, no one knows what magic they use though."

"They're supposed to be coming out of the master's office soon."

"Wonder if they're already on a team together."

"Considering they've been traveling together for who knows how long? I'd say that's an accurate guess."

Laxus' eyes flew to the office behind the bar, inside that room was his grandfather and with his grandfather were four newbies. Suddenly, all Laxus wanted was for that door to open so he could see his new family members, it was like he was awaiting the birth of his first child.

Several minutes later the fine pine door opened and no one appeared to have exited the office, then Makarov appeared from below the counter and Laxus breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally time. The raijinshuu gathered around him, Evergreen managing to leave Elfman's side despite the fact she was still trying to hide their relationship. Laxus chuckled, remembering the story Mira had told him about how they'd managed to get past her on the S-Class test on Tenrou; couples really came together in the strangest of ways at Fairy Tail. Makarov cleared his throat, though the action was unnecessary, to call everyone's attention to him.

"I'd like to welcome our three four newest guild members. Please give a hearty Fairy Tail welcome to Sarai, Melissade, Sammy, and Kayla." The four girls exited the office with bashful smiles on their faces.

Sarai was shorter than Levy and around the same age, she had short brown hair with a tuft laying over her right eye and the other side shaved closely to her skull. Her beautiful blue eyes were shrouded slightly; her left eye's brilliant blue was taken away from in luster by the metallic half a heart tattoo surrounding the edge of it; little shapes which resembled leaves appeared to be flying up from the heart into her hairline. Her figure was soft with just the right amount of curves and a few of the Fairy Tail men wolf whistled in her direction. Melissade was slightly taller than Sarai with a kind smile, dark brown eyes and hair which rested in soft waves around her face. She was bigger chested than the two girls with 's' names, her figure curving roundly in such a way she could be a magazine model. Sammy was the tallest of the four with a mischievous grin, light gray eyes, and brown hair with lighter blond at the tips. She had a perfect hourglass figure which she seemed unaware of, but highlighted with her short shorts and breathy shirts. To Laxus, Kayla was the one who really caught his eye. While she was shorter than Sammy, making her much smaller than him, she had the most beautiful dark, creamy chocolate eyes. Her curly, dark hair was pulled away from her face with a dark bandana covered in little white skulls. She dressed like she was going out to kick some major butt and he could tell she just oozed confidence. Not only did she have a brain from the looks of things, but she had a busty figure to boot and any guy would be stupid to turn her down.

Sammy reached behind her head and pulled her hair around to her right shoulder, flicking it into a soft twist as she looked around at the members of the guild. Laxus' eyes flicked around their visible flesh to try and spot their guild marks. He spotted Sammy's quickly considering it was on her left arm in the crook of her elbow, a light lavender color. The next one he spotted was a bit harder, but her low-cut top helped. Melissade's dark purple Fairy Tail mark was situated right between the crest of her breasts over her heart. The other two appeared to have chosen to put their marks in a hidden area and it made Laxus curious of what place they could have chosen.

"Fight me," Natsu called out suddenly, leaping up on the table. Lucy grabbed his collar and pulled him back down to her side in annoyance.

"Stop challenging people to fights." Lucy told him crossing her arms.

"Ah lighten up Lucy, it's the Fairy Tail welcome, bar fighting." Gray told her cracking his knuckles as he leaned back in the wooden chair.

"Love rival," Juvia growled, creeping up behind the blond with a feral look on her face.

"For the last time Juvia, I am not in love with Gray!" Lucy whirled on the bluenette, startling the rain woman. They could hear Gajeel laughing in the corner and then a loud thud as he was hit by something which sounded suspiciously like a book.

The four girls glanced at each other before shuffling to the side to go sit at an empty table together. They had been traveling for so long they felt estranged from the society where they would spend their time working. The smallest, Sarai, lifted two fingers up for a moment, it was obvious she had done something as the four began to talk but no one could hear them.

"What magic do you use?" Natsu continued to pester the group by yelling across the guild. Sarai lifted two fingers again, cancelling her spell.

"Do you have to be so loud? Your thoughts are noisy enough." Sarai told him in annoyance.

"You can-" Natsu was cut off in his surprise by Sammy.

"If you really want to fight us, it'll have to be 4 on 1." She told him throwing an arm over the back of the bench.

"You're on!" Natsu mounted the table once more in excitement and Happy came flying up next to him, paw in the air and a grin on his face.

"Aye sir!" Lucy groaned in response to the two mages.

-oOo-

Once everyone had gathered outside, and cleared the surrounding area, the four girls stood together calculating their opponent.

"There's a lot of powerful mages in this guild." Kayla whispered.

"You have plenty to imitate then." Sammy replied, her eyes sliding back and forth as she visually shifted through information in her mind, not registering anything which was actually around her. "Statistics for Natsu Dragneel."

As Sammy's eyes slid up Natsu's prone figure, she could see hovering numbers counting the potential strength.

"Legs, fifteen miles per hour launch, 12782 strength. Torso, 1572. Arms, hit power 13500, overall 12220. Head, 720 intelligence, impact at 4723." She paused, flipping pages of the book in her mind. "Daimatou Enbu statistics show Natsu Dragneel with defense 3, offense 5, speed 4, intelligence 2, and explosive power is off the charts."

"He's planning a frontal assault on Melissade first," Sarai announced having categorized all the information into usable pieces.

"I'll defend, I think a found a good mage to imitate. Their GMG stats are much higher than this one, though the history might not be too good." Kayla told them, her eyes narrowing in on her power target.

"History of fights for Natsu Dragneel show him having help from someone else on many fights but not all. On opponents stronger than him he has had help from those with a magic similar to his or a member from his trusted team." Sammy's eyes moved again, bringing up a thick book to the front of her mind. "Let me know what you all need."

Natsu yelled as he charged at them launching himself in the air and bringing his fist back.

"Ugh, he's even louder when he fights." Sarai groaned, the girls laughed openly. "He's coming in at ten o'clock"

They jumped away as Natsu's flaming fist collided with the ground, uprooting the stones and sending them flying. Kayla brought her hands together and in the next second, a second Laxus was standing in the middle of the ring. Natsu turned in surprise and Kayla hit him with a well-aimed bolt, sending him flying back. As he stood up and made to use another attack, Sammy used her magic for defense.

"Solid Script Wall."

Levy gasped in surprise, excited at the prospect of having someone else to talk to in the guild. Natsu blasted through it with a wing slash and they rolled out of the place of where he was meant to land. With the next attack Melissade was sent rolling out of the ring making the match down to three. Kayla sent a bolt flying towards Natsu and Sammy put out the word 'shield' as debris from the wall came to fall around them. Natsu focused in on Sammy and she was blasted from the ring, allowing for a moment of confusion in the other two in which Sarai missed her chance. Natsu turned, leaving only Kayla in the ring. With the flip of a switch her appearance changed and she took on a much smaller blond mage, one which made her attacker faulter. Kayla took the chance to flip the whip in his direction. It caught his wrist and he staggered before gaining back his momentum and launching himself into the air. Sarai gasped in surprise, a grin spreading across her face, she giggled and Natsu's attention turned to her over Kayla allowing for Kayla to hit him out of the ring. The guild gasped in a collective state of shock and Kayla returned to her normal form, breathing heavily.

"How-" Erza whispered staring at Kayla in horror.

"We located his weakness," Sarai stated pushing herself up from the ground and taking Sammy's outstretched hand. Natsu was still laying on his back on the ground, his amber eyes were wide as he stared up at the scattered clouds in shock.

"Weakness?" Lucy asked hesitantly stepping forward. Sarai grinned and ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"I think we'll keep that one a secret."

-oOo-

Natsu sat in the guild fuming silently, he was used to getting smacked down by a few of the older guild members, but the newbies was something he had never expected. Laxus was chuckling from his corner, he almost wanted to challenge the winner of the four on one match, but he didn't want to come off as someone like Natsu. Instead, he settled for sitting at a table near the bar so he could hear their conversation.

"How did you manage to turn into them?" Mira asked Kayla, leaning over the bar and handing the four newest guild members their ordered drinks.

"It's just a form of transformation and copy magic," Kayla shrugged. "I can find any mage transform into them and then copy their magic and use it as they would."

"Can you do any magical being?" Lisanna sat down on the stool next to them.

"Mmhmm," Kayla nodded then closed her eyes. With a faint pop, a familiar blue cat was sitting in front of them. Happy balked from another table, his eyes wide. Kayla transformed back with a kind smile. "Smaller beings than me are harder so it took a lot of practice."

"That's quite the skill," Lucy complimented approaching the girls with Levy at her side.

"It is, the only problem, I can't copy outer forms of magic, so when I transformed into you Lucy I couldn't use any keys as I don't own them, the only thing I could use was your whip." Kayla explained.

"That's still really advanced, my whole family can do different types of transformation magic." Lisanna explained.

"What kinds do you use?" Kayla asked in excitement.

"I'm an animal take-over mage," Lisanna explained. "Elf-niichan is the one who is always screaming out 'man' and he's a beast take-over specialist. Mira-nee,"

"I use Satan Soul take-over," Mira smiled. "What brought you four to Fairy Tail?"

"Work mostly," Sammy said.

"Mostly?" Levy looked curious, she was itching to ask Sammy about her magic so they could compare.

"Well, Kayla has a little brother she's looking for." Sarai stated.

"And you heard he was a member of Fairy Tail?"

"I did, he's a part of some team. I'm not sure what he looks like now as we've been separated for so long. I don't even know if he'll remember me."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Mira coaxed. "You can tell us his name so then you can find him much easier."

Kayla shifted awkwardly before muttering something they couldn't understand.

"There's no need to feel awkward sweetie,"

"I was just expecting to wait a while and see if I could identify him myself before letting him know."

"Treat it like a band aid, just rip it off all at once." Mira placed the glass she'd been cleaning on the counter and reached out to grab her hand gently.

"Bickslow," Kayla breathed and she looked so relieved. When she looked up she suddenly felt fearful, Mira and the others were staring at her in shock.

"Your brother is Bickslow?"

"Yes, he's still alive isn't he?" Kayla stood up, suddenly worried about her sibling's safety. She had never considered that he might not still be alive.

"Oh he's still alive," Mira smiled staring over the top of her head. Kayla turned ever so slowly and looked at the man who was now watching her, standing in shock himself. For once, he had his mouth closed and mask off so he could view his sibling properly.

"Bickslow," Kayla breathed.

"Kayla," his bottom lip quivered and they wondered if he was going to start crying. He jumped over the table and pulled her small form into a tight hug. He could still remember when she used to pick him up and carry him when he got too tired to carry on; now though, he towered over her and he felt like he could return the favor.

"I've been searching for you ever since we were separated." Kayla whispered, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Bickslow returned pulling her up so he could nestle his head in her neck like he did when he was little. "Come sit with me-I mean, us."

He pulled back and pointed at the table where Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed were sitting. Kayla nodded and waved her friends over as well, Bickslow practically shoved her in a chair between him and Laxus. She looked at the mage and smiled, trying to burrow down in the seat.

"I'm sorry for transforming into you earlier," Kayla told him quietly, Laxus smiled.

"It's totally fine, it was entertaining." He explained leaning back in his seat, coat draped safely over his shoulder. The other three sat down hesitantly and Levy swooped in on Sammy almost immediately to discuss and compare their magic. Kayla crossed her legs and wasn't sure whether she should turn to talk to Bickslow or not.

"It's weird to think you two are siblings," someone stated from behind them. Kayla turned to see a near naked mage staring down at them with his arms crossed.

"Gray, your clothes," a woman reminded from across the bar, pushing another mug of beer to her lips.

"Juvia has them," a blue haired girl stood behind Gray, a red blush spreading across her face. In her arms was a shirt and an overlay with a pair of jeans.

"Better believe it Fullbuster," Bickslow told him with a grin throwing an arm around Kayla who squeaked in surprise. Sarai laughed at her expense and Kayla thought a few choice words which had Sarai pursing her lips.

-oOo-

The next few days were full of lots of laughs and partying, Kayla had spent a majority of her time with Bickslow, allowing her to perfect a copy of him even if he wasn't in the required vicinity. They trained together every afternoon under the direction of the Raijinshuu. Then the day came when they received a job in which Bickslow and Kayla would have to be apart for the first time after finding the other. Laxus was nervous about Kayla's reception of the news, but as it turned out she'd been coming to tell them the same thing. It was there, when Kayla informed them of her job, he realized something about himself he'd never thought would happen and now he had a problem.

-oOo-

After the mission where Laxus absorbed his own lightning, he was traveling home with a lighter heart, but he still had to confront Bickslow. They were walking ahead of Freed and Evergreen who were having their own quiet conversation.

"Your sister is a fun person," Laxus started awkwardly and Bickslow turned to look at him through the hood on his head.

"Yeah, it's great to have her back in my life."

"She's fairly good looking too," Laxus mumbled, but Bickslow heard him, his puppets jumbling into a tall hissing tower.

"What are you saying?"

"Saying, saying." The barrels chanted in unison.

"I think you can insinuate my answer well enough." Laxus replied standing up straighter.

"I'm not sure I can allow you to have her, I just got her back."

"Not allowed, not allowed!"

"I was just telling you my intentions."

"I will fight to protect my sister, you're probably only in love with her because she beat Natsu."

"Fake love, fake love!"

"You really think I would be so vain?"

"I get that she's attractive and you find her funny, but she's my older sister and I feel obligated to protect her."

"Protect her!"

"That's usually the job of the older brother, not the younger."

"Does it really matter when you're going to be facing me if you even want to get close to her?"

"Me, me!"

"I'm not trying to fight you for her,"

"Yet you're not accepting my answer that I won't allow you to date my sister."

"Not allowed!"

"I would think you'd leave it up to her to choose her potential boyfriends." Laxus argued, his body starting to spark slightly.

"I want to reserve the right to at least narrow the field on who can date my sister."

"Field, field!"

"One would think your best friends would be the first in that field." They both went quiet, Laxus was still sparking in annoyance slightly.

"I'll give you one week to prove you could maybe get Kayla's interest and then I'll consider letting you date her."

"One week!"

"You're on."

* * *

 **P.S. If you'd like to see more of these character or even read my Fairy Tail/Naruto crossover then please go to my profile and click on the links which will take you to a site known as Inkitt. It's a new site for both fanfics and original works. I love it there and I currently have 2 stories there which are Inkitt exclusive. Eventually they may find there way here, but for now they are there. A very special birthday wish to my best friend Kaylove75 who is very excited to be another year older. :) Love you!**


End file.
